Paint films which have novel features are desirable for providing a beautiful finish on industrial products such as automobiles. For this reason, paint films which give rise to a change in color according to differences in the viewing angle have been obtained in recent years by compounding special glitter materials such as interference mica and iron oxide flakes, and pigment coated aluminum flakes, for example, in paints.
For example, a resin composition with which it is possible to form paint films which have excellent flip-flop characteristics by compounding mica-like aluminum solid solution red iron oxide has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai H4-202477. Furthermore, a color flip-flop metallic paint in which a plurality of types of glittering colored metal pigments which have different colors, or glittering colored metal pigments and organic pigments which have different colors, are compounded and with which paint film s which have excellent color flip-flop characteristics can be formed has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai H7-292294.
However, special glitter materials such as those referred to above are expensive and, moreover, some of the glitter materials have a high specific gravity and so they are liable to settle out and there is a problem in that the operability when painting is poor.
The purpose of this invention is to provide colored metallic paint compositions for resolving these problems in which no special glitter material is compounded, in which the cheap pigments generally used in the past are used, with which changes in color are produced according to differences in the viewing angle, and with which it is therefore possible to form cheaply colored metallic paint films which have excellent features.
A further aim of the invention is to provide painted objects which have a paint film which has excellent features which has been formed with the aforementioned colored metallic paint compositions.